A Cross of Paths
by Lady Yukita
Summary: INUFF9 - The Taisho's go to the Festival Of The Hunt. Who would have known that an evil hanyou is planning to take over the world? The InuCrew ask for help from...guess who? Queen Garnet and King Zidane from Alexandria!


**This is the start of my third fanfic. **

**Disclaimer : I own Inuyasha! P angry lawyers come through the door I don't, I don't! AHH!**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Fluffy, Inu and Yukita (sis) go to the Festival of the Hunt in Lindblum. Little did they know, a queen and king, friendly allies and a great evil would unravel. The groups will travel in groups and seek out to kill Naraku. Or, will it be more than just Naraku and minions? Is it just me, or did Naraku bring back Kuja and is controlling him? Can our great hero's save the world from destruction?**

** _Chapter 1_**

**BANG!**

Yukita woke up instantly and glared daggers at whoever made that annoying noise. She peered open an eye and saw a silver haired teenager. She took in his full appearance. He had long silver hair, not as silky as hers of course, and big amber eyes. He was wearing a red haori and was scowling. His puppy dog ears twitched in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, go back to bed..." she mumbled. She turned her back to him and tried to go back to bed. She had stayed up until 3:00 or so in the morning reading a book. The book however, was totally useless and bored her to death.

The so-called hanyou, Inuyasha, stared at his older half-sister. She groaned lazily and looked at him. She had long silky hair with light blue highlights that needed to be brushed and golden eyes with silver and light blue specks. Her silver tail, with light blue highlights as well, was draping loosely off the bed, almost touching the floor. Her two swords, the Roseiga and Renseiga were perched on the floor beside her bed. He stared intently at the blue crescent moon on her forehead, and then at the blue stripes on each cheek. They were usually supposed to be maroon like her elder brother Sesshomaru, but hers were blue because she was also an ice-inuyoukai. The blue crescent moon glistened in the sunlight, and clearly resembled that she was Princess of the Western Lands (the lands that have Alexcandria and such).

"Get up, ya lazy bum" he grumbled and stalked out of the room. He slammed the huge mahogany door shut behind him and she heard him scurry to his own bedroom.

"Geez, you're usually the lazy one...I wonder why he's up so early..." she mumbled to nobody inparticular, and she took in the sight before her. Her room was silver, white and light blue. The walls were white with a blue trimming and the bed was silver and blue. There was also a vanity desk, which held her eye shadow and makeup, and a closet with many different coloured kimonos and haori's.

She looked at her two newly acquired swords. The Roseiga, was just like the Tenseiga. It was the Rose Of Life, and could revive 100 people in one stroke. The Renseiga, was just like the Tetsusaiga, but her sword did not transform. With the Renseiga, she learned many new abilities. She has learned the: Ice Slash, Stock Break, Shock and Climhazzard (sound familiar?). She also has very good white magic and physical attacks. When her claws and/or sword turn icy, whatever comes in contact of it freezes, and dies. When she slashes a human with her claws, their body instantly freezes, until their heart freezes and they die. When she looks into a persons eyes and feels hatred, she can petrify them. She also has a spear, bow and arrows. With a snap of her fingers, they can appear out of thin air. But, just like her sword and claws, whatever comes in contact of it freezes. She can also twirl her spear like a baton and freeze the ground, or send ice shards at an enemy. She is VERY deadly when it comes to battle. She is sometimes even more feared than her elder brother, Sesshomaru.

She jumped out of bed with blurry eyes and walked into a door on her left. Inside that room, was a large hotspring and assorted plants in pots. It was her private hotsprings. There was also a shelf which had many towels and robes, and a counter with all kinds of shampoos and body washes.

She went towards the shelf and grabbed a robe. She quickly undressed and put on the robe. She caught a whiff of a little girl's scent, and rushed to the door. There stood a little girl around the age of 6 or 8 human years old. She had on a bathrobe and a small ponytail on the side of her head. The little girl scurried closer to the youkai and smiled a toothy grin. "Rin was told to take a bath. Can Rin take a bath with you, Yuki-chan"

Yukita smiled brightly and responded a quick"Certainly" and rushed her inside.

(And they bathe and stuff. I'm too lazy, is it hard to tell?)

**An hour later**

"Ugh, I am sooo bored..." grumbled Yukita. She was dressed in a white outfit that sort of resembled Sesshomaru's. Except hers had light and dark blue designs, instead of maroon and blue. Her hair was neatly in a long braid with blue flowers tucked in, a specialty of Rin's. The little girl had left ten minutes ago to start her classes.

Yukita sighed and walked down the long hallway. The walls were wood with gold trimmings and a red carpet. There was a lot of servants, human and youkai alike, bustling around doing the everyday chore. All of them stood still and bowed. A loud murmer of "Good Morning, Yukita-sama" was everywhere. She merely nodded and said a quick "Good Morning" and strode down the hallway. She opened a door on her left and entered a large study.

There were rows and rows of books. Large books, small books, old books...Let's just say, A LOT OF BOOKS! At a fairly sized desk, with mountains of parchment quills and ink, stood a very stressed out Sesshomaru. He was in his usual outfit, swords at his side and armor on. He quickly looked up and saw his younger sister enter his study.

Yukita walked in front of him. "Good morning Fluffy"

"Do not call me Fluffy" he growled. His fierce golden eyes glared into golden/blue/silver.

"Fine fine fine..." Yukita crossed her arms and pouted. "There is nothing to do around here" She opened out her arms for emphasis.

"There is plenty to do."

"Nope...nothing at all to do.."

Sesshomaru sighed and thought for a moment. "What about bothering Inuyasha"

"He left an hour ago."

"Rin"

"At her classes."

"Why don't you go"

"Too boring."

"Read a book, perhaps"

"They are boring and not my type."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I guess there is nothing you can do. Unless you help me with my paper"

"NO"

Sesshomaru looked up at his sister. His eyes darted to a letter that was on his desk. There was something they could all do, that would take a couple days. The festival!

Yukita noticed that her brother was staring at a letter. She followed his gaze and managed to read the first bit, before her brother grabbed it. "From Regent Cid"

Sesshomaru put the letter in a desk drawer. "Yes, from the Regent of Lindblum. I was notified of an event that is taking place tomorrow..."

"What what what"

The taiyoukai glared at his sister for interrupting. She was always excited for some reason. He knew only too well that she new about the festival that was taking place in Lindblum. Last year, she had a fever and could not attend. It was a shame though, she had always blamed Inuyasha for it, just because she needed to blame SOMEBODY. She probably just wanted it to be confirmed that it was actually taking place.

"Yes. I was told that the Festival of the Hu"

At this point, Yukita ran from the room and ran over a poor hanyou. Inuyasha cursed under his breath at his sister and started to enter the room, when a small silver dragon flew past him. "Damn thing.." He looked out the window and saw the small dragon transform, and Yukita climb on. Yukita had that small pet dragon for years, and it was her fastest way of transportation. This meant she was excited about something. He walked into the large room.

"- and the winner for the 4th year in a row is King Zidane of Alexandria..."

Inuyasha poked his elder half-brother in the shoulder and caught his attention. "She left when you said 'Festival of the Hu-'. She flew on her dragon thing..."

Sesshomaru sighed. "She left that early? And its name is Moki..."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Whatever. A new record!" He was outside counting the seconds until she left. He snickered when his elder sister left without even sparing him a glance. "Five seconds!" He threw up his fist in the air and shouted. "Woohoo!"

Inuyasha smirked, while Sesshomaru just sighed and rubbed his temples. "We have a new record"

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha leave to retrieve his sword. They met in the hall a couple minutes later and left the palace on Ah-Un, arguing the whole way to Lindblum.

Unknown to them, many other people were also getting ready for the Festival Of The Hunt. Such as….A king, a queen, a miko, a kitsune, a monk, a demon slayer, a great evil, a dragon knight, a black mage, a knight, a general, and an old friend.

**Yay! First chapter done! Sorry if it's a bit short compared to my other story, _'Expect the Unexpected'_! Read that too pleeeeeaaaasssseee! Please tell me if I should continue this, or just throw it away. RR! Flames allowed, but just tell me what to do to fix this story up!**

**Inuyasha: That was barely anything for me!**

**Kagome: You are such a big baby!**

**Inuyasha: Feh!**

**Sesshomaru: Why do you even bother using an incomprehendable word?**

**Inuyasha: Cause I feel like it, god dammit!**

**Sesshomaru: Hmn.**

**Inuyasha: See, you are using a weird too, dammit!**

**Sesshomaru: Stop it, there are children around!**

**Rin: Sesshomaru-sama?**

**Yukita: Here Rin, let's read a book...takes Rin away**

**Kagome: Phew!**

**Cid: Gwok, excuse me! Are you all coming to the Festival of the Hunt?**

**Zidane: shakes head You can stop the oglop talk too. Yeah, I'm coming.**

**Dagger: Well we better get going! Bye! takes Zidane away**

**Sango: Phew! Did I miss anything?**

**Kagome: Nope, you can say the ending stuff, okay?**

**Sango: grumbles Fine..**

**Miroku: Thank you, my fair lady!**

**Shippo: Adults these days..**

**Sango: Review please!**

**Miroku: grope grope…**

**Sango: HENTAI!**

**Shippo: See..? Adults these days…Geez…**


End file.
